The End of the World Brings Us Together
by Estrella Krushina
Summary: Amalthea has lost everything. She has been used in our experiments, now its time to go home. Rated T just to be safe, for language, and some mature situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I know that I haven't updated any of my other fanfictions, but frankly, I cant write them, I am having writers block.**

**So I am writing this one, until I can get the other ones off the ground. Here are the characters.**

**I do not own The Last Unicorn, or any of its characters.**

_Anthro's_

_Amalthea_

_Animal: unicorn_

_Age: N/A_

_Height: 5' 6"_

* * *

><p><em>Tiana<em>

_Animal: tiger_

_Age: 22_

_Height: 5' 0"_

* * *

><p><em>Lea<em>

_Animal: doe_

_Age: 18_

_Height: 5' 2"_

* * *

><p><em>Shang<em>

_Animal: stag_

_Age: 19_

_Height: 5' 11"_

* * *

><p><em>Damion<em>

_Animal: black wolf_

_Age: 28_

_Height: 5' 4"_

* * *

><p><em>Anthrax<em>

_Animal: grizzly bear_

_Age: 40_

_Height: 6' 1"_

* * *

><p><em>Tobias<em>

_Animal: black unicorn_

_Age: N/A_

_Height: 6' 0"_

_**These are just the characters that will be in the story. i will post the first chapter as soon as i can.**_

_**Yours Truely,**_

_**Estrella Krushina**_


	2. Strange Reunion The Walled City

In the future, the end of the world is imminent. There is no escape, no retribution; everyone is consumed by a burning that has no end. Everyone dies, even the scientists who medicine. They drained my energy to near dangerous levels just to get me to do what they wanted. Then as their time came to a close, they released me, along with a slew of other animals.

And just like that, the humans were gone. The only evidence of their presence was scorched buildings, and broken down shining objects. I found out after they released me that when they tampered with my blood, they had given me the ability to change from human and back to my original form. For months I have been in this human shape, searching for any others like me. And until today, I couldn't find anyone. But then I met Anthrax.

The day I met Anthrax was cloudy. I had stopped to rest in an abandoned cave, and was sleeping in my true form. As I slept, my dreams were tortured with the bad memories of my life with the humans.

_My captors chained my feed with iron shackles, and bound my head with a golden halter. After securing me to the wall, they forced electric currents through my body. The unexpected pain forced my body to change. My human hands and feet turned into cloven hooves. Human skin turned into unicorn hide, my tail extended from the base of my spine, my mane and horn coming soon after._

_ As I panted, recovering from the sudden change, they pulled out a needle and pierced my skin, with-drawing my blood. I screamed, for no one was to take unicorn blood, no matter what the cause._

_ Then one of the humans turned to me. There was a deep rumbling growl coming from his chest. Then he opened his mouth releasing a huge roar._

I woke with a jolt to see a giant grizzly bear lumbering toward me. He had one giant scar over his left eye, and his paws were as big as saucers. He looked at me with such a rage I had never seen before, but I wasn't scared. Even though he had teeth and claws that would tear any normal mammal to shreds, I had magic, and my sharp pointed horn. I bowed my head, letting my magic course into my horn, making it glow an unearthly blue.

I waved my horn menacingly at him, and he backed off. He sat on his haunches as he shifted form. Brown fur retreated into his skin; his face shrank to the features of a hawk faced man. His brown eyes faded to an amber color. And his paws became human hands and feet. I recognized his face from somewhere, and then I remembered, _he was one of the scientists who had tortured me! _I stood and shrieked, preparing to charge at him. But he didn't move, or say a word.

Confused, I shifted into my human form so I could speak with him.

"Do you even know who I am?" I asked him, he looked at me steadily. Then slowly he nodded his head. I walked forward, sitting down in front of him. He just watched me. Then slowly he raised his hand, I shied away from him, thinking he was going to hurt me. But he just reached up and brushed a lock of my silver hair from my face.

"How could I ever forget such a beautiful creature?" His voice was rough, like sandpaper. "I tried to tell them that performing our experiments on you would be hazardous in the end, but they didn't listen to me. In the end, to shut me up, they turned me into this monstrosity that I am now. Part man, part bear, but not fully either. When they found it to be so successful with me, they did it to you, and every other animal they had in that facility. They made me watch your torture sessions. I heard every animal's scream of pain, yours were the loudest."

His eyes were so sad, it broke my heart to see him so genuinely upset. This was my chance to find out where the other animals were. I leaned forward, placing my hands on either side of his face, forcing my magic through his skin, and into his mind.

"**You must tell me where the other animals are. Take me to them.**" I said, making my command reverberate through the caverns of his mind. He stood and led me through the forest. At some point it became easier to walk on four legs, so he and I changed into our other forms. Then we reached a tall water fall. He turned and looked over his shoulder, and walked right through the water fall. As I walked through I saw a hollowed out canyon, with a city built right into the walls. And I saw many animals in the city.

_Finally, I have found others like me._


	3. Chapter 2: Amalthea and Tobias

Tobias stared at the vexing female in front of him. Amalthea stood defiantly in front of him, her violet eyes bore into his. Her beautiful silver hair, which Tobias thought was her most beautiful feature, shone like liquid silver. He was tempted to get up from his throne, and run his fingers through her hair. Just thinking of her fired up the primal urge in his unicorn blood to mate with her. Tobias was dark where she was light. His hair instead of the normal silver color was tainted black. His eyes, which should have been violet, were emerald green. He was lithe and muscular, and his very visiage screamed Alpha.

Amalthea stood with her head held high, and glared at him. She knew what he was thinking and didnt like that he glared at her like a piece of meat. She knew he wanted her, but all she could think about when she tried picturing them together was Lir. Just then, Tobias spoke in the seductive tone that was his voice.

"Your a far cry from your home Amalthea. Why have you come here?" He sat foreward, placing his elbows on his knees, feigning intrest. "I must admit that you have surprised me by stepping out of your little hidey hole just to come and talk to me. Or-" Tobias stood, making his way towards her. "-have you finally gotten lonely and decided to participate in the mating rituals?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I would rather die before I ever let you mate with me." Amalthea crossed her arms, shifting her weight to her other hip.

"Then why have you come here? This is not your court, and you are just as much of an outsider as a human amoung us." He spoke calmly yet deliberatlely.

Amalthea's stance changed from one of defiance to one of absolute defeat. "Tobias, you of all people should know why. Because all Unicorns feel the need to be around other unicorns." She walked toward him, getting closer and closer, unti she was close enough to touch him. He eyed her warily. She reached up to ch his forehead, where the mark of his horn was. He moved away, causing her to pause, but only for a minute. Just as she reached for him again, he grabbed her wrist, twisting her arm around and spinning her so her back was pressed this chest.

Amalthea gaped at the feel of his body behind her. He was a clean line of muscle, a young stallion in his prime. Amalthea felt him push her toward the wall. He pinned her there, breathing heavily down her neck.

"I could have you. And no one would protect you. I could make you my personal slut." He bit her neck as a show of dominance, just hard enough to leave a mark, only to lick it to soothe the pain. "The next time you step toward me with a raised hand, YOUR MINE!" He bushed his mouth over her cheek, and she flinched away from him. "Amaltha, now I remember you. Your the one who made friends with that bumbling magician. He even turned you human. You were the first of the Unicorns to feel emotion, and mortality."

Tobias ran his hands down her arms, stopping when he reached her hands. He took both of her hands in one of his, raising them above her head. As he did so, he wrapped an arm around her waist from behind, pulling her back against him.

"Be mine! Mine and mine alone!" He said into her hair. She stiffened in his arms, pulling herself from his embrace. He looked at her, waiting, hoping she would stay. She turned to him, her eyes saying it all, he had said the wrong thing at the wrong time. He shook his head at his own folly, stepping away from her. As he moved further and furhter away, his form flickered, changing into the back Unicorn that was his other self. He looked at her with such sorrow in his eyes, it would have made the most hardened of hearts cry.

"Tobias-" she whispered his name, and it became his undoing. He spun and ran away from her. She watched him leave, sorrow filling her heart with every step he took away from her. "I'm sorry," she whispered to the air he had just vacated. "But Lir is to fresh in my heart for me to pledge myself to you, Tobias."

Amalthea began to cry, not for Lir, but for Tobias. She knew he loved her, yet she didn't want to lead him on if she could never be his. She went to the quarters she had assinged to her by Tobias during the duration of her stay. The room was colored in shades of deep violet and soft lavender, it was as if Tobias built the room just for her. She moved to the wide mattress, which was covered in deep violet silk sheets, and as she went so lay down, she felt a presence in her room.

Amalthea turned to confront the intruder, but she blacked out before she could.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey there everyone, sorry about this update coming so late, i have been trying to get my life in order, so i will be trying to update more regularly. For those of you who wanted to know when the next update for<em>**_Thorns of His Love** will be, i will get to that as soon as physically possible. For now, leave some reviews on this please! **_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Estrella Krushina**_

* * *

><p>**Coming soon: Amalthea's dream, and confessions.<p> 


End file.
